Right Here
by girlygirlkaykay
Summary: [Songfic]On Miley's song Right HereJiley


Jake had just stormed out of his house at around 9pm wondering what he could've done to deserve to have his parents getting a divorce. "Jake Ryan's parents shouldn't be getting a divorce" Jake said in a low whisper.

He forgot his cell phone so he couldn't call anybody

"Jake sweetie please come back! We just want to talk to you." Ms. Ryan screamed from her porch.

Jake just walked off faster nowhere to go after all he didn't want to go back to his house, he just kept walking with a few stray tears falling from his eyes.

He just walked until he found himself in a familiar place.

He knocked on the door and a familiar brunette answered the door.

"Hey Jake." she said with a bright smile on her face.

Tears started to fall again and soon his vision came blurry.

"Jake what's wrong?" Miley said with concern in her voice.

**I'll be right here where you need me **

**Anytime just keep believing **

**And I'll be right here …**

**If you ever need a friend **

**Someone to care and understand **

**I'll be right here**

"Miley my…my…" he said between sniffles

Miley grabbed his hand and led him to her couch and sat him down still holding his hand.

"Jake just breathe okay. Calm down." When he calmed down she just held him rubbed his back soothingly and shushed him.

**All you have to do is call my name **

**No matter how close or far away**

**Ask me once and I'll come running**

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear **

**All you gotta do is turn around **

**Close your eyes, look inside **

**I'm right here**

He calmed down after while.

She smiled at him and said

"Let's go out side." She said in a whisper still holding his hand and pulled him outside.

"Kay." He replied a little louder than her

"Do I even have to ask the question?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Nah… well today was going along so great Zombie High just got a new season I'm gonna do a few commercials, and all of the sudden my parents come in saying…We need to talk…."Jake just shook his head.

Miley leaned her head on his shoulder he looked at her and gave her a small smile she smiled back. Jake closed his eyes and finished telling his story.

"They told me they were gonna get a divorce." Tears were starting to fall again

Miley gently squeezed his hand; he looked at her as she stood up and led him inside once again. She saw her dad in the kitchen walked over and whispered something in his ear he nodded his head, looked at Jake and smiled. Miley went up stairs and came back down in her pajamas except with a jacket over it and brought down what looked like one of Jackson's sweatshirts.

"Don't worry its clean."

**Isn't it great that you know that **

**I'm ready to go wherever you're at**

**Anywhere, I'll be there**

**All you have to do is call my name **

**No matter how close or far away**

**Ask me once and I'll come running**

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear **

**All you gotta do is turn around **

**Close your eyes, look inside **

**I'm right here**

They walked down her street until they the saw the sparkling ocean Miley stopped, so did Jake. Miley rubbed he arms up and down; Jake put his arm around her and pulled her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said softly

"Are you okay?" not looking at him but the ocean.

He looked down at her.

"Yeah I am" he said smiling; she yawned.

"Good cause I'm tired" she said with her eyes closed

She stared walking back when Jake said

"Miley I can't go home. Well at least not now." Jake said with sadness in his voice

"C'mon you can sleep on the couch. But …At least call them, they're probably worried sick tell them your sleeping at a friend house and you'll be home tomorrow. Kay?"

"Yeah I will as soon as we get back to your house." Jake said to Miley as they were walking back to her house.

**Whenever you need me **

**There's no need to worry**

**You know that I'm gonna be**

**Right here**

**Ask me once and I'll come running**

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear **

**All you gotta do is turn around **

**Close your eyes, look inside **

**I'm right here**

**A/N**

**How did you guys like the ending?**


End file.
